


Bloody Hell

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Clothed Sex, Consensual and technically safe but definitely not sane, Graphic Wounds, Loss of Control, M/M, Masochism, bite wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Taboo warps who you are, turning you into your own antithesis. You can't control it, you can't erase it. At best, you can hope to choose when to succumb.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Minamimoto Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bloody Hell

It was familiar by now. _Easy_.

It never stopped feeling otherworldly wrong, but it was easy. Easy to surrender himself to Sho's bloodthirsty attacks, easy to allow him to slice through his flesh with his too sharp nails-turned-claws. Sanae knew he was screaming. It _was_ painful, almost to the point of passing out. Blood was weighting down his clothes and painting the rooftop of Pork City in red. Any human would be dead by now, or at least too far gone to be saved, but Sanae was not human. Never had been.

Sanae's hips bucked without his input, seeking friction, but Sho was not close enough. He could hear himself whine. He couldn't gather the energy to feel ashamed.

(Not anymore.)

Taboo had its way to warp what you were.

It had been obvious in Sho almost from the start. Despite his reputation of chaotic, dangerous madman, anyone bothering to know him knew he relished in creation. He took what was broken, discarded, and turned it into something bigger.

After his resurrection, he couldn't help but seek destruction. He had admitted to Sanae that he had never wanted to trash WildKat, but had been unable to stop himself. Sanae had been able to feel him vibrating with the need to break something, his Music drowned into a single piercing note.

Sho, who prided himself in his precise calculations, his intellectual approach to problems, couldn't even think anymore if he tried to reign in his impulses for too long. He just turned into a mindless beast attacking everything around him.

It had been less obvious in Sanae, but then his contact with Taboo had been less direct. It had taken a bit more time to really reach his core and twist him.

Sanae had never been human. Even having a physical body was unnatural for him, though the decades had made him an excellent liar in that department. He didn't need to eat, didn't need to sleep, didn't suffer from cold or heat or mundane wounds.

And thus, Taboo had anchored him into the physical.

Sho's bloodied hand grabbed Sanae's hair, forcing his head back. His claws dug into Sanae's scalp, raking the bone and leaving patches of skin almost ready to fall down with their hair. Sanae was too lost in the drug-like pain to focus his eyes, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to fight back. He just wanted _more_.

His erection was straining against his pants, impossibly hard despite the heavy blood-loss. He couldn't touch himself. Sho had broken one of his arms, bone shards poking out of the wound, and his other hand was a mess, palm pierced by a wide hole, two fingers missing. Sanae didn't have the clarity of mind necessary to even _think_ of healing himself. 

He _needed_ that pain.

At first, Sanae hadn't realized Taboo had turned him into such a masochist. His discovery of arousal had been far more obvious, and already enough of a pain to manage. He had known humans had sex, of course, even understood the mechanical aspects of it, but feeling arousal burn low in his guts, driving him out of his mind had been a shock.

He was pretty sure humans didn't lose their very ability to think altogether if they went too long without relenting and masturbating, but he now did. He had found himself sprawled on the floor behind WildKat's counter with only confused and disjointed memories of touching himself, cum staining his shirt, several times before he admitted that trying to fight back was a lost cause.

Fortunately, the café had been empty each time it had happened, but Sanae had absolutely no doubt it wouldn't have changed anything if it had been packed with clients.

Sho bit him, fangs sinking without resistance into the flesh of Sanae's shoulder before hitting bone. Sanae twitched without wanting to, reflex overcoming pain and want and need and arousal for a second, and Sho straddled him, pinning him to the floor with his full body weight. Sanae sobbed in relief at _finally_ getting some contact on his cock, and Sho bit into his biceps, tearing out a mouthful of flesh before spitting it, and Sanae could only grind against Sho's hip, desperate.

Everything was blood-red and loss-of-control-black and pain/pleasure-blinding-white, and Sanae couldn't breathe while Sho went on destroying his arm. Fangs ripped up his muscles, cut through his tendons, and the fact that Sho's bony hip was pressing way too hard on his dick only made it _better_ , and suddenly Sho gripped his wrist and _pulled_ , making it snap, and Sanae was _so close_ , and Sho's teeth found his neck, tore into his jugular–

Sanae orgasmed, body trashing under Sho.

When he came back to himself, Sho was lying down next to him, breathing hard. Sanae's flesh was slowly knitting itself back together, but he knew without needing to look that they were both covered in blood –in _his_ blood.

They could think clearly again, but they didn't want to talk. What could they even say? Thanks for destroying me? All that needed to be said had already been, back when they had started this arrangement.

They had no choice but to give in to Taboo, but that way they could avoid the worst of the consequences.

It didn't make it less like hell.


End file.
